


Life as the Demon King's Captive

by TinyAO3



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breeding, But Not Much, Corruption, Cum Addiction, Dark, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Lactation, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Skull Fucking, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but also with happy feelings, excessive cum, idk why, pretty much everyone, theres a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyAO3/pseuds/TinyAO3
Summary: The Demons won. The clover kingdom fell and the magic knights scattered. Asta had sacrificed himself to allow the Black Bulls and members of several other squads to escape.One by one, they were captured, perished, or separated. Months after the fall, Noelle, Vanessa, and Mimosa find themselves surrounded by enemies, with an uncertain future.Will probably be mostly smut with light plot, but who knows. Updates will likely be infrequent, as I tend to just think up things as I think them and then write it lol. More tags to be added.For clarity, Demons are like what is in Asta's grimoire, devils are imps and such.
Relationships: Asta/Everyone, Asta/Mimosa Vermillion, Asta/Noelle Silva, Asta/Vanessa Enoteca, Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. Prologue

*This is the chapter with no smut*

"Run! I'll hold them off!" Vanessa shouted. 

Noelle didn't want to run. She wanted to help Vanessa fight. But she knew it was useless. There were too many enemies and she was too weak. She grabbed Mimosa's hand as tears welled up in her eyes and her vision blurred. She dragged her along and took one final look back at Vanessa as she was overwhelmed by devils. She knew that they didn't have much time before they were caught as well.

They ran and ran until their legs gave out, and they collapsed in the middle of a forest.

It only took a few minutes before a wave of what must have been hundreds of devils rushed towards them, but stopped about ten meters away. They parted and a Demon stepped out from among them, face blank, eyes cold and distant. It was of average height, but floated slightly off the ground. Black, ominous wings made of what looked to be pure magic sprouted from its back. Its hair was black, and its skin was pale. Its eyes were the most unsettling: what would normally be the whites of its eyes were pitch black, its irises were blood red, and its pupils were a disarming white.

Noelle could tell it had no regard for human life. It didn't care if they lived or died.

So why had the devils stopped. They could have overwhelmed them and torn them apart in mere seconds, but they hadn't.

"Will you come with me willingly, or will you disappoint me?"

The Demon's voice startled Noelle as it spoke in an emotionless, monotone voice. Its expression never changed; it just continued to stare at them with uncaring eyes.

Mimosa trembled in fear beside her, and Noelle made her decision. She would fight and, if it came to it, die before she went with the monster in front of her. She stood on shaking legs and gathered her power, knowing she would probably only get one attack before she went down.

Something in the Demon's expression shifted for the first time. Something that looked like disappointment.

"I see. That is too bad. I didn't want to have to hurt you."

"You're the one who'll get hurt!" Noelle shouted. "Sea Dragon's Roar!"

Magical water welled up and exploded from the tip of her wand, and a dragon rushed forward towards the Demon.

It didn't get far. The Demon calmly rose its arm in front of it and spoke a single word.

"Silence."

And the Dragon disintegrated, as if erased from existence.

An instant later, and the Demon had disappeared from view and dealt a swift blow to the back of Noelle's neck, and she lost consciousness.

***  
***  
***

Noelle flickered in and out of consciousness. She felt herself being dragged along, hands and feet in magical shackles. She could feel her magic was sealed away without even trying to use it, and drifted out again.

The next time she awoke, she had enough strength to look around. She saw Mimosa on her right in similar shackles, and on her left was Vanessa! She felt a wave of relief wash over her before she passed out again, a wave of pain overtaking her.

When she opened her eyes again, she was kneeling on a soft, red carpet. Looking around, she saw she was in what looked to be the throne room of the castle in the clover kingdom, and was surrounded by the friends that she had slowly lost over the past months. Vanessa and Mimosa were there, as was Charmy, Gray, and even Captain Yami! She felt infinitely safer for a fraction of a second until she realized what that meant.

Yami had been captured too. She saw several other captains and even Yuno in the same shackles as she, and felt despair overwhelm her. The strongest fighters in the kingdom had all been defeated. They stood no chance.

She heard footsteps behind her but didn't dare look, terrified of what she might see. She closed her eyes as the footsteps walked around her and prepared herself to die. She didn't want to know when it came.

"Hello everyone."

Her eyes shot open at the voice. Standing in front of her was Asta himself, ominous black magic emanating from him in several tendrils, grimoire floating beside him. His irises were red, but other than that, he looked normal.

"Asta! Thank goodness you're okay!" Mimosa exclaimed, relief evident in her voice. "Are you here to rescue us? Why do you look like that?" Confusion and panic crept into her voice as she realized something was very off about him.

Asta smiled, but it was rather humorless. "I'm not quite the Asta you all know. To survive and buy you all time, I gave up a little too much control to my Demon, and we ended up fusing into one being. To be quite honest, I'm more Demon than human." His form flickered and darkness swirled around him, and he took the shape of the Demon Noelle had encountered in the forest. "See?"

A heavy silence fell upon the room as Asta's form reverted to 'normal,' if you could call it that.

"My remaining humanity led me to gather you all and bring you here. I'm going to offer you all a choice. Any or all of you may stay here if you wish, or you can go. I have given all the guards the day off today, so for today only you may leave any time you wish. If you do, however, I cannot guarantee your safety. You will likely be hunted down and killed or captured by other Demons. On the other hand, if you stay, there will be certain things expected of you. For the men, you will be granted some demonic authority and act as my personal guard. Demon politics are quite tiresome, and they're always trying to overthrow me. As for the women, I will be blunt. If you choose to stay, you will be my concubines. Although a more accurate word would be slaves. My word is law in this castle, and you will obey me. You will be taken at my discretion, no matter when or where. If you accept these terms, you may find your chambers on the right." He pointed to a door past her right shoulder. "Otherwise, you may go. Remember, though, you may only leave today. If you are here in the morning, you will remain here for the rest of your lives."

With that, he walked back in the direction from where he came, and his footsteps faded into the distance. Everyone's shackles disappeared, and it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. She looked around to see what people were doing, and saw most of the others sitting in confusion. A few of the prouder members of the various squads had already risen to leave, but most people were sitting and thinking, worry on their faces, unsure what to do.

"Noelle, what are you going to do?" Mimosa whimpered. It was obvious she was terrified.

To be honest, Noelle was too. She hated the idea of staying here, with whatever that not-quite-Asta thing was, but she remembered what life on the run was like, and knew that that life led to even more suffering.

"I'm... going to stay," she said quietly.

Mimosa nodded. "I will too."

It seemed that most of them were going to stay; most of the Black Bulls -- even Yami -- had already begun making their way to where their rooms were supposed to be, so Noelle and Mimosa stood to follow. Most of the Blue Roses had decided to leave, but curiously the Captain had remained. Jack and William had both left, as had Yuno and Gauche. Even the sleepy captain of the Purple Peacocks was drifting towards their living quarters.

As Noelle entered a room that she and Mimosa decided would be theirs, she suddenly became very aware that she was exhausted. The two of them collapsed into their beds and immediately drifted into sleep.


	2. A Visit in the Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta pays Noelle and Mimosa a visit in the night, and Yami decides his humanity isn't all that important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy NNN.
> 
> Please leave feedback, I enjoy reading it and I strive to improve my writing.
> 
> Pardon any typos, I wrote this in 3 hours in the middle of the night.

Noelle woke to the sound of the door creaking open. Her eyes opened, but she remained still even as her heart raced in fear. It was still clearly the middle of the night, and she could hear Mimosa's soft snores from across the short gap between their beds.

She knew that the visitor must be Asta, and she was terrified of his new appearance and personality. He was not the kind-hearted boy she had know only months ago, but now an inhuman monster that had made her into little more than a _sex slave_! Despite herself, she found herself hoping that he would ignore her tonight and go to Mimosa. He entered the room and she just barely held in a sigh of relief as he moved past her and approached Mimosa's bed.

Asta, for his part, was excited. His cold demon heart felt a warm excitement at the prospect of treating the women he had called friends just months ago as playthings for his pleasure. He had never had a human girl before. He had managed to sate himself with various succubi, but only barely. If he was honest with himself, he had been fantasizing about this moment since he had shed his humanity. It had taken every ounce of self control he had to stop himself from indulging the day before, and had been quite brief because of that. The fading vestiges of what he once was had insisted he give them the choice.

But now they had chosen. Now he didn't need to hold back. In fact, it was his _right_ to use his slaves however he wanted. He had told them exactly what staying would mean, and they deemed that acceptable. So now, he would indulge. He would take great pleasure in violating one -- or more -- of his women every night. He had a plan for each of them, of course. Some would be gentle -- although, a demon's version of gentle was quite different than a human's. Others, though, he would take violently. The old Asta was forgiving and kind. Demon Asta held grudges. He _never_ forgot, and forgiveness would come only on his terms. He remembered who was kind to him and who was cruel, even if they did not.

Shaking himself free of his thoughts, he looked down at Mimosa's peaceful face. She had been kind to him, so he would make sure she felt _good_ tonight. Climbing over her so that his legs were on either side of her body, he leaned down over her and licked straight across her exposed neck. She woke with a start and, for a moment, her eyes filled with fear, but calmed somewhat when they focused on him. Realizing what he had just done, she immediately flushed bright red in embarrassment.

"A-a-asta! W-what are you d-doing?" She asked in a hushed tone, careful not to wake her roommate sleeping feet away, even in her flustered state.

"Mimosa," Asta said softly, "you chose to stay here, in my castle. Do you know what that makes you?" His eyes were dull, but there was a sparkle in them, she was sure. Regardless, they seemed to burrow right through her soul as she gazed back into them.

"Y-y-your concubine?" She asked.

Asta grinned in amusement at both her use of 'concubine' and the obvious mixture of fear and excitement in her voice. She was looking forward to this, even though she was afraid. Or maybe it was the fear that made her so excited...

"Close enough. Tell me Mimosa," he paused, and she held her breath involuntarily as she waited for him to continue. "Are you afraid of me? And more importantly, do you _like_ that you're afraid of me?"

She let out her breath and pulled another in before she answered. "I'm a little... nervous about the new you, but its still you, and you make me feel safe." She blushed again, embarrassed to admit how she felt.

"It's naive of you to believe that I'm anything like I was before, Mimosa. Even so, you were kind to me, so you don't need to fear me hurting you... too badly." Asta grinned as Mimosa squeaked. "But you still didn't answer me, _concubine_. Do you like being afraid of me? Does that excite you?" He leaned in until his face was mere centimeters from hers, and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

Mimosa barely hesitated before she began nodding, her breathing quick and shallow. "Yes. It excites me so much! I love knowing you could shatter me like glass! I love that I couldn't fight back if you did!" Her voice was a little higher than normal and she barely kept quiet. She rubbed her thighs together as if she couldn't help herself and gave Asta about as blatant of a 'fuck me' look as she could.

The old Asta would have been totally oblivious to her obvious cues, but that look did all _kinds_ of wonderful things for the new Asta, not to mention how needy she sounded. He couldn't get enough of those desperate eyes, or that desperate voice, and he knew exactly how to see and hear more of them.

"Mimosa, this is what is going to happen," he began in a low voice, and it was clear that he was driving her wild as she squirmed below him. "You are going to call me 'master' from now on. You will not touch me without permission. You will not cum without permission. You will moan as loudly and as much as you want, unless I say otherwise. And no matter what, you will follow _any_ order I give you, no matter how much you hate it. Follow those rules, and you will never be punished."

He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded, whining softly. Asta really loved the sounds she made. They drove him wild. But he couldn't lose control. Soon, but not yet.

"Now," he began, but pause to kiss and suck on her neck for a moment, coaxing out another dampened moan. He moved so his lips were right next to her ear before he continued at a whisper. "I am going to fuck you. I am going to make you cum so hard that all you can think about is my cock. And I am going to cum inside you." Mimosa whimpered again, barely stopping herself from moaning. "Demon cum is incredibly addictive. When I cum in you, you will become hopelessly addicted to me, and you will crave me for the rest of your life. Are you okay with that?"

"Oh my God yes! Please master, just fuck me!"

"Good, because I was going to do it no matter your answer. This just makes it that much hotter."

Asta wasted no more time. In a single motion, he ripped off and discarded Mimosa's nightgown, leaving her stark naked.

"No underwear, Mimosa? I didn't know you were such a slut." He groped one of her heavy breasts and kissed her. She melted into the kiss as he dominated her, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She whined and whimpered as he squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple, almost letting out a yelp as he pinched a little too hard. He broke off the kiss to say one word. " _Mine_."

She shivered under him and let out her first real moan, loud enough that she was afraid she would wake Noelle.

"That's right, sweet slave, let out those wonderful moans," he said before moving down and latching his mouth onto the breast his hands had neglected.

"Y-y-yesss Ma-AA-ster~" She moaned out, pleasure overtaking her as his tongue swirled around her nipple, teeth biting lightly on the hardened bud. He nipped, once again, a little too hard, and this time she couldn't suppress the sound she made, but to her surprise she emitted a moan. She was learning to like the pain.

_That's right_ , She thought to herself. _If Master is touching me, then of course it feels g-._

Her train of thought was cut short as her Master's hand drifted further down and found her core, stroking it gently. Even just these light touches to her most sensitive place caused her loudest moan yet to leave her lips. It was at this point she decided that she didn't care if Noelle woke up anymore. Her Master just made her feel so, so, _so_ good she couldn't help but cry out.

Once again her world turned upside down as his tongue left her nipple and replaced his fingers at her core, delving deep into its depths. Mimosa nearly screamed in pleasure as her Master, a vile demon who enslaved humans, gave her a pleasure far greater than she could ever hope to give herself. She knew in that instant that this was right. This was where she belonged. She had always had a crush on Asta but now... he would never leave her thoughts. Mimosa was still undoubtedly Mimosa, her mind still very much intact, but now she had learned the pleasure of her Master, and she could never forget it.

She couldn't wait to feel his cock inside of her.

Until now she had managed to keep her hands off of him by desperately grasping at the sheets, but she felt her control slipping.

"Master~ Ah! C-c-c-AN I pl-EASE touch you?" She begged, and he stopped driving her insane for a moment.

"No."

She was certain that if he had continued to eat her out she would have cum right there, but to her relief -- and frustration -- he didn't.

Instead, he said, "Alright, I think you're ready," and began reaching down to drop his shorts which were sporting a _very_ large bulge.

_Finally,_ Mimosa thought.

What he revealed when he discarded his shorts was a massive, 10-inch-long bitch-breaker as thick as Mimosa's wrist.

That was going to go inside of her. It was going to hurt. She was going to love every. last. second.

As if to build her anticipation even more, he brought his cock to her mouth first and paused a moment for her to open it. The instant it came near her face, she was on it like a starving dog. At first, she kept her discipline. Her hands remained at her side and she licked, and licked, and licked. She licked up and down, sucked on his balls, and worshipped as hard as she could. She knew that the pillar of meat in front of her would bring her something so great it was indescribable. A pleasure beyond words.

And she did _not_ want to disappoint.

In her zeal, she lost control. She didn't have the angle or leverage she needed, so she instinctively grabbed his cock and guided it to her mouth. She immediately got to work swirling her tongue around him, pushing him as far down her throat as she could, but only got half way there in her inexperience. She kept trying, kept licking, kept sucking, and begged with every inch of her mouth for him to release himself inside of her.

"Slave," Asta said, and she froze. "I don't remember giving permission to touch."

Her eyes widened and she immediately popped off her object of adoration. "I'm so sorry Master! I just couldn't mff!"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as Asta grabbed two fistfuls of her orange hair and shoved his cock as far down her throat as he could manage. Which happened to be all ten inches.

She gagged around his cock but managed to avoid throwing up, not that it would have had anywhere to go with his wonderful rod blocking her windpipe. Soon, though, she began moaning uncontrollably into his pelvis as he began brutally thrusting into her face in what could only be described as a skullfuck.

Despite the pain of his cock stretching her throat wider than it had any right to be and the asphyxiation that came along with it, wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through her body with every thrust.

"You broke the rules, and this is your punishment. Although with how much you seem to enjoy this, I guess it's not much of one."

Mimosa's eyes were rolled up, tears streaming from them. Her face was a mess of saliva and precum that had escaped from her lips, but despite it all, she just couldn't stop moaning.

"I'm going to cum now, slave. Once I do, you'll never be able to go back to how you were before. You'll always crave my cum. Always." He grinned and tightened his grip possessively as his thrusting grew faster. "It's a good thing, though, since it looks like you're about to pass out. Now take it all, slut." With a sigh of relief he released himself inside of her, straight down her throat.

Mimosa knew immediately that she was addicted. The pure _euphoria_ that washed over her was world-shattering. She didn't know how she had lived this long without knowing such bliss. She knew, in that moment, that her Master was the only being that could ever make her feel this way. She knew, in that moment, that she was his. That was it.

As she felt his orgasm taper off, he pulled out of her throat and she could breath. Gulping down air, she looked at him again, needier than ever.

"Master," she said with audible desperation. "Please, please, _please_ fuck my slutty, needy pussy until I pass out!"

"How could I say no when you ask like that?" Her Master grinned once again as he threw her around like a rag-doll, orienting her exactly how he wanted her. He put her knees over his shoulders and bent her into a mating press, looking into her eyes. "Are you ready to bear my demonic children?"

"Oh _fuck_ yes Master! Pump me full of your seed until it takes! Breed me until I break! Please, just _please fuck me_ Master!"

Asta needed no further invitation as he plunged his cock straight through her pussy, all the way to the base. Mimosa _screamed_ as his cockhead punched against her cervix, but once again what should have been pain morphed into inescapable pleasure.

"Oh, by the way, you have permission to cum as much as you want." He began thrusting and she immediately let out a half scream, half moan as she came, twitching and arching her back as she seized up in pleasure. He just. kept. thrusting. as she rode through her orgasm, and the pleasure just didn't stop. When her first orgasm finally died down, she felt herself on the edge on a second already. She was pushed over it as he began playing with her tits, slapping squeezing and pinching them relentlessly. Another scream moan, and another overwhelming orgasm.

"I always knew you had amazing tits, Mimosa, but you put even that slut Vanessa to shame." He didn't stop as he talked, constantly building pressure until his own orgasm. He listened to the musical moans of the slave below him and felt such a strong wave of possessiveness he surprised even himself. She would always be a favorite, he knew right then. "They're much better than Noelle's. She'll have to make up for it some other way."

The praise combined with his unending thrusting sent her through yet another monumental orgasm, and finally, the combination of moans, thrusts, and her tightening love tunnel pushed Asta into his own.

"I'm coming, slave. Make sure you get pregnant."

"Yes Master! Breed me! Cum in me and make me a demon mother!"

And cum he did. He flooded her womb with such a volume of demonic seed that her stomach actually began to bulge. Pulse after pulse, rope after rope, until finally, it died down.

Mimosa, for her part, was in wherever the people too good for heaven go. The euphoric high she had felt earlier was back, but even stronger. She let out her loudest, longest moan yet as she came a fourth and final time, not just twitching, but _spasming_ in pleasure. She couldn't think. She had no idea where she was or even who she was. There were only two thoughts in her mind. 'Master,' and 'cum.'

She kept spouting "love Master," "Love cum," and "Master's cum." Seemingly at random, and Asta pulled out of his slave, satisfied.

"You know, I'm so glad you stopped caring and let out your moans for me. After all, Noelle's been awake the entire time."

Noelle's heart stopped and her eyes widened in fear for a moment, going totally still.

"I can _smell_ your arousal from here. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Look at me." It was clear that 'obey' was the only option, so she turned over and sat up to look at him. The sight she saw was so much worse than she had imagined. Asta standing between her bed and Mimosa's, massive cock dripping with a mixture of cum and Mimosa's juices. Behind him lay Mimosa, face a mess, and pussy leaking cum. She had very clearly passed out, and judging from the nature of her moans, it had been from pure pleasure and exhaustion. She shivered in fear. She didn't want to look like that. She wanted to stay safe, clean, and virginal. Was he going to do that to her next? Tonight? Now?

"It seems that your cousin and I made a mess," he said casually as he looked down at his still _very_ erect member. "Clean it."

She was too afraid to disobey as he approached her, stopping with his cock right in front of her face. She leaned forward hesitantly, but extended her tongue and licked the tip. An odd but somehow delicious flavor exploded on her tongue as the mixture of cum landed on it, and before she knew it she was eagerly licking up as much as she could, even going so far as to take it into her mouth in an effort to get as much as she could. Her mind felt hazy and, as she consumed more and more of the cum, a warm feeling spread throughout her body. She wanted more.

And then he pulled away.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." With that simple goodbye, he recovered his pants and left, leaving Noelle and Mimosa alone, the latter moaning even in her sleep.

As he left, Noelle felt herself come back to her senses. She realized, in horror, what she had been doing. She had been sucking that _demon's_ cock. And what was worse, she _liked_ it. With an even deeper terror, Noelle realized that -- as much as she mentally hated him -- her body longed for his return. Longed for more of that wonderful cum. She knew that she would jump at the chance to have more.

\-----

Yami liked being human. He liked having human friends, human desires, and human aspirations. But humanity had its limits, and in order to continue to protect his squad, his family, he would have to surpass those limits.

If it took becoming a demon to surpass them, well...

He would become a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, even when I try to make it dark or rapey I always seem to let some "sweet" feelings trickle in.
> 
> "You make me feel safe"???
> 
> What's wrong with me?


	3. A Thornless Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami asks for a favor.
> 
> Charlotte accepts her place.
> 
> Asta pushes Noelle slowly closer to insanity.

The process of becoming a demon was quite painful.

Yami could confidently say it was one of the most excruciating experiences of his life, and he had taken many injuries in years passed.

Asta had explained the whole process to him beforehand, but damn did it hurt. Asta would take another demon and essentially fuse it with Yami’s soul. After that, it was up to Yami to decide who came out of it alive.

It was quite a way to start a morning.

In the end it had, of course, been Yami who’s conciousness survived. Still, he was not the same Yami the Black Bulls had been lead by. Many of his warmer emotions — though still there — had faded, and were replaced by more carnal ones. His love for his Black Bulls remained, but it had been shoved aside. Now, what he felt towards his family was a strong sense of posession. He now saw the world in much the same way Asta did, and to him there was little in the way of freedom. It was natural that the strong owned the weak. There was no servitude or even ruling as royalty. There was simply ownership. To demons you either owned, or you were owned by others.

If Asta didn’t scoop them all up, another more brutal demon would have.

The reason he stood in front of Asta now was because of this new understanding.

“Kid, I have a request,” Yami said, looking at Asta patiently.

Asta sat in the throne of the throne room reading something that Yami couldn’t make out. Without looking up, he replied. “Ah, you should address me by ‘Master’ now. Although I do _much_ prefer hearing it from one of the slaves mouths…” Asta trailed off, definitely not imagining a certain ex-noble writhing beneath him in pleasure. After a few moments, he remembered where was. “I did quite enjoy my time in your squad, so I will attempt to fulfill it. What do you want?”

“I would like Vanessa Enoteca and Charlotte Roselei as personal slaves, Master Asta.”

The younger Demon finally looked up at Yami, eyebrows raised. “Surprising, coming from you. I would have expected something more like ‘protect the Bulls’ or something… though I do suppose you are like me now.” Asta seemed to debate with himself for a few seconds before responding. “I’ll give you Charlotte, but Vanessa is mine. I never was much into blondes anyway.”

With a wave of dismissal, Asta looked back down at whatever he was reading. Yami bowed in thanks and left, headed for Charlotte’s quarters.

————————

When Yami arrived at her room, he entered without knocking. Inside he discovered two beds on either side of the room.On the left, he saw the loudmouthed Sol, still snoring away as if the sun hadn’t risen several hours ago. On the right sat Charlotte, staring at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. Despite suffering only negligible physical changes, he knew she could sense he was different. She knew he wasn’t human anymore.

He looked her straight in the eyes and felt a mixture of excitement, pride, and possesiveness as she quivered slightly in fear. He raised his hand and curled a single finger in a motion that unmistakably said ‘follow me.’

She did. Knowing that Sol would make a scene if she saw her leaving, she rose as silently as she could and followed Yami out the door into the hallway. He turned and walked in the direction of his room, and she trailed behind him a few steps.

So many thoughts raced through Charlotte’s mind it was hard to keep them all apart. _Is he taking me to his room? What is he going to do to me? His back is so sexy. Is he going to hurt me? He’s so different. He looked at me with different eyes just now. They were a predator’s eyes looking at a piece of meat. I’m scared. I’m excited. I can’t wait. Please let me go back to my room._

She couldn’t seem to make up her mind on how she felt about this. She had wanted so long for him to realize her feelings and return them, and those eyes showed her that he at least lusted after her, which was more than what she could have said about the enigma that was Yami before.

She had no illusions as to what he had in mind when he looked at her. But he was so different now. He wasn’t human anymore. He was probably a demon, like the kid. She was terrified, yet excited. Shaking, yet thrilled.

She didn’t have to wait long before they arrived at his room. It was a simple space with a queen bed, a desk, and a chair. His room was clearly meant for only him, unlike the womens’ rooms. She figured the women were in pairs so that the kid could use them together if he got bored with just one, but she didn’t care to think on such matters for long.

Yami gestured towards the bed and she sat. She had no helmet in the castle; her armor and weapons had been taken and stored away somewhere. Her hair flowed down her back, uncut since the Fall. She wore a far too revealing V-neck and criminally short shorts, the bottom of each butt cheek revealed. Yami’s eyes undressed, devoured, and ravaged her as they stared at each other.

“Do you know why you are here?” He asked. It was still his voice. It was a little less care-free than he had been before, but it was still his.

“No,” She replied after a deep breath. His voice didn’t calm her like it usually did. It scared her a little more than she would admit.

“You are mine now. This is your room, and it will remain so. You will not leave without permission of either me or the ki— Master. Now undress; I’ve waited _far_ too long to do this.” Yami licked his lips slowly.

Suddenly the fear evaporated, and the fiery Charlotte returned. “Yours? I am not any useless man’s property, not even for you!”

Yami chuckled, but it did not calm Charlotte in the slightest. “Charlotte,” He said quietly. “We are all objects here. You, me, and every other being here is the property of Asta. I’m just lucky enough to own an object of my own.” Suddenly, he moved in very close, his mouth right next to her ear. “If it wasn’t me right now, it would be the Master. I know you know your place, but I don’t know if you accept it.” He moved down and licked from the base of her neck all the way up, over her cheek until he reached her temple. “I won’t force you to do anything. Not today. But I don’t think I’ll have to. So now, do what you want.”

He stepped back and looked expectantly at her as his words echoed in her mind. _Do what you want_.

She wanted so many things. A safe life for her Blue Roses, a rest from the hardships of the world, and many more. But for some reason, _Yami_ was louder than all the rest. She wasn’t sure if it was because she had wanted him for so long or some other reason, but her desire for him, to please him, was suddenly overwhelming.

She dropped to her knees without another thought and he smirked. He had known what she would choose from the beginning.

She quickly discarded her shirt and shorts, leaving her in a lacey bra and thong. She began unbuckling his belt with a sudden sense of urgency, and looked up at him with pleading eyes. When she finally loosened his belt and dropped his pants, her eyes lit up as she saw nine solid inches of cockmeat spring to attention. In her mind, she couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe she was submitting to a _man_ , lowering herself to the point that she was about to take him into her mouth. Charlotte Roselei did not do blowjobs. She would never submit to a man like that.

But this was a Demon. This didn’t count. She didn’t _really_ have a choice, despite what he had said.

Or at least thats what she told herself.

She immediately began licking every last inch of the glorious pole she had longed for for so long, and Yami let out a sigh of pleasure.

A warm feeling rose up inside Charlotte as she redoubled her efforts, licking faster. She was making him feel good!

The warm feeling was cut off, though, as he grabbed a fistfull of her hair and pulled her head back, looking her right in the eyes.

“That’s a good girl,” he said, and she nearly came then and there.

She hadn’t realized how wet she had gotten until now, but she was dripping. She suddenly became very aware of the burning need rising up from her core and whined, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt for relief. Her arousal only grew when her owner guided her face back toward his cock and she opened her mouth, taking it inside. She swirled her toungue around the head moaned as he began moving her head on his own, using her like a sex toy.

She loved every second.

She could taste the precum steadily seeping from the tip of his massive cock, and with every drop she felt something in her shift, and an orgasm grew closer.

She had never had sex with a man before. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t experimented a little with women on some especially lonely nights; she had an entire squad with many more than willing members. If she had known, though, that _this_ is what it would feel like? She would have jumped Yami of her own accord!

She began taking him into her throat, growing deeper with every thrust. She managed to suppress her gag, but only because of the fierce pleasure she was enduring. A warm feeling built inside her as she drank down more and more of his precum, and she knew she was about to burst. A few more thrusts and she was seeing fireworks as she nearly _screamed_ into his dick, pussy convulsing. Her body froze up, arching her back as much as she could with Yami shoving his cock down her throat, and she squealed in pleasure.

She was only half way through her orgasm when she barely registered a, “Swallow it, slut.”

She felt cum absolutely _gush_ down her throat, rope after rope of seed emptying into her stomach. She wasn’t prepared to start her second orgasm before the first had even ended, nor was she prepared for the absolute _mind breaking_ euphoria she experienced as her stomach was filled to the brim. In fact, he kept filling her untill her stomach bulged as if she were several months pregnant. Even then, he didn’t stop. With nowhere left to go, the ocean of semen that had been forced into her body was forced right back out as Yami finally pulled out, emptying the last of his shots all over her face. She coughed and sputtered as cum poured out of her mouth. She felt like she was drowning in it as it clogged up her entire esophagus, yet she absolutely loved it.

She had never felt this good before. Her entire body was engulfed in pleasure. She didn’t care anymore if her submission was to a man, demon, or beast. If Yami could make her feel like this again, she would never _ever_ leave him.

She managed to swallow down what she could, and her airway was once again unobstructed. She could still taste his cum in her mouth as she felt her eyelids droop. She suddenly became aware of how utterly exhausted she was from cumming so incredibly hard, but she didn’t want it to stop.

“More… pleash…” She slurred and moaned, scooping the seed he had deposited on her face into her mouth, extending the immense pleasure it gave her. She was sure of it now, his cum was perfect. She couldn’t get enough, and yet she could feel conciousness fading.

“Is my little kitten tired?” He asked her mockingly as he stroked her hair gently. “Well I’m sure you won’t mind if I use your body while you’re out, will you?”

She nodded her head as frantically as she could with what little strength she had left. “Pleash, mashter… Use me…”

Those were her last words before she passed out.

Yami, still far from spent, grinned as he took off her bra and thong, leaving her totally naked for him to use.

For the next few hours, Yami fucked Charlotte in and out of conciousness, never once pulling out. Charlotte only ever woke when an orgasm was too intense to sleep through, and passed back out shortly afterwords. By the end of it, her stomach bulged from a womb stuffed full of cum, and even Yami grew drowsy.

Before he faded into sleep, he laid Charlotte on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around her possessively.

She was _his_. He felt great pride at the thought. He knew that his Bulls were safe here, and he had Charlotte now too. It had grown old playing dumb, pretending to be oblivious to her feelings. Human Yami had thought it hilarious. But demon Yami? This was so much better.

Pressing his body up against hers, he drifted off to sleep. He always did love being the big spoon.

———————————

That morning, Noelle had woken up to Mimosa moaning ‘Master’ over and over again, obviously playing with herself with no regard for Noelle at all.

Not long afterwards, ‘Master’ had entered their room as if summoned by her moans and smiled at the sight. The instant she had seen him, Mimosa’s eyes had lit up, and she had already started pleading for his cum. After a short exchange, Noelle had arrived at her current situation.

Which was watching Asta brutally skullfuck Mimosa into a shivering, shaking mess. He had been going at it for only three minutes now, and she had already cum at least as many times. Her moans filled the room and spilled out into the hall, and Noelle had heard more than one set of hurried footsteps run by.

Finally, he appeared close to cumming after a few more minutes of Mimosa riding from orgasm to orgasm.

“Now Mimosa,” he panted. “Don’t swallow any of it yet. Hold it in your mouth, understand?”

Mimosa moaned in what was possibly an affirmative, or maybe just another orgasm. It was hard to tell.

“Good,” he smiled at her. “I’m coming.”

Even her cockdrunk, fucked-stupid eyes managed to light up at the words, and, like a good girl, held every drop in her mouth without swallowing as he came. The hot, addictive spunk filled her mouth quickly, and with an audible ‘pop,’ Asta pulled his cock from her mouth as his orgasm subsided.

“Show me.”

Mimosa opened her mouth for him, eyes proud as she revealed her cum-flooded maw.

“Good. Now go share with Noelle.”

Noelle’s eyes widened in fear and surprise as Mimosa turned and shakily made her way over to her. She was scared. She saw what Asta’s cum did to Mimosa, and she had felt it herself briefly the night before.

No matter how she felt though, there was nothing she could do as Mimosa’s lips connected with hers, and her toungue forced Noelle’s mouth open. Mimosa pushed glob after glob of cum into Noelles mouth with her toungue and, to Noelle’s horror, it felt incredible. Every time another glob connected with her taste buds, a wave of pleasure flew through her. She subconciously dropped a hand between her legs as she and Mimosa made out, fingers dancing acress her folds. She quickly began moaning and, as she and Mimosa swallowed the last of their Master’s cum, an orgasm washed over her.

Her mind went blank as she was overwhelmed. She had only orgasmed a few times in her life — rarely had she been alone long enough to get there herself — but this blew all of those out of the water. She couldn’t move her legs as she twitched and moaned. As her orgasm came to an end, she realized it wasn’t enough. She needed another.

But when she looked to her Master, he simply smiled smugly.

“I have to go look at some new ‘aquisitions.’ Enjoy yourselves while I’m gone.”

He turned and left as Mimosa started playing with Noelles smaller, but perky tits, elliciting a moan.

“See, Noelle? Isn’t Master’s cock wonderful? It gives us so much wonderful cum!”

Her crumbling rational mind shook in fear, thinking _no, this is rape and its terrible_.

Her ever growing cum-addicted mind quivered in excitement with only one word in mind. _More._

Both minds went blank as Mimosa began licking her core, and she lost herself to the pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my, what could the new "acquisitions" be? It couldn't possibly be the women suggested in the comments...
> 
> Me and my god damn feelings.
> 
> Please, please, please leave a comment on what you think!


	4. Red-Haired Masochist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for seldom updating, thats just how I am.
> 
> I apologize for any grammar or typo errors. Enjoy ya weirdos.

Asta walked through the halls of his castle quickly, excitement spurring him on. As he approached the room the ‘acquisitions' were being held in, he fantasized about all the things he had in store. He would not be sleeping tonight, and neither would they.

Finally reaching his destination, he stepped through the open door and laid his eyes on the two girls before him. One wore the average outfit of a slave: a more than just a little too small bra and a thong, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her scarlet hair had been tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were puffy; she had been crying, and a lot. Her name was Rebecca, and he smiled hungrily as he saw her, eager to indulge in the curves her skimpy garb revealed.

The second girl was a little older, but still young; She looked just under thirty. She wore a large brown cloak, and was quite clearly trying to hide as much of herself as possible in it. Her dark hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and she was covered in dirt. She had clearly been hiding in the wilds, somehow avoiding the demons now populating what was once the Clover Kingdom. Her name was Lily Aquaria, and he had been looking forward to finding her for a long time.

At first, his love for her had transformed into a desire to possess her. Demons could feel few emotions, but the fraction of humanity he retained had harbored a sliver of love from before. Over time, however, his thoughts shifted. He started to feel bitter and desired not just possession, but absolute domination over her. He wanted to punish her for denying his feelings for so long, despite said feelings having evaporated months prior.

He wanted her to submit to him totally and absolutely, and he wouldn’t give her the luxury of a cum addiction to help her along.

“Rebecca! How are you?” Asta asked cheerily, ignoring Lily for the moment.

Rebecca looked up and shrunk away in fear. “W-what? Is that you, Asta?”

Even as recognition flickered over her face, her fear did not retreat. Asta realized that was probably because, in his excitement, he had allowed some of his demonic energy to leak out, and tendrils of darkness were floating around him. He retracted the tendrils after a moment and Rebecca relaxed, just a little.

“Where are my siblings? Are they hurt?” Panic re-entered her eyes as she questioned him.

“Don’t worry, even Demons know not to hurt children. They will be well taken care of, and you can visit them starting tomorrow. You’re lucky my men found you at that auction. Another Demon probably would have bought you alone.”

Relief washed over her, but fear never left her expression. “What will you do with me, then?”

He smiled, but it was a smile of a beast staring down its prey. “Breed you.”

Her face flushed red in embarrassment at the blunt answer, but dread washed over her all the same. She had a crush on Asta, sure, but this was way too fast! Not to mention her crush had been on the human Asta, not the monster in front of her now. As much as his familiar figure calmed her, he was not the same person he was before, and the dark aura around him had alarm bells going off constantly.

“B-but that’s so fast! I don’t think I’m ready for s-s-sex yet, she stuttered out.”

“You don’t have a choice in the matter. I gave the others a choice because they proved quite capable in evading my forces. You, however, had already been captured. I bought you as a slave, and a slave you will remain.”

Tears welled up in her eyes again as the reality of her situation set in. Tears rolled down her face silently as she sat there, looking at Asta in fear. There was nothing else for her to say.

Asta then shifted his focus to Lily, who had seemed hopeful until he had told Rebecca she would be a slave. Now, there was terror on her face as well.

“Lily. To think you had been hiding in that church all this time. I had my men search it every week, but they never could find you. Before you ask, no, I will not spare you. You will be bred like the rest, and I will take extra joy in breaking you slowly, as revenge for denying my feelings all those years.”

She just looked at him in horror, speechless.

Asta looked her up and down for a moment and frowned. “You’re dirtier than I thought. I guess you’ll have to go second,” He muttered, then turned to a devil standing guard. Take her to the baths and clean her. Thoroughly.” After a moment, he added, “Don’t get too handsy though. I want her untouched for when I take her.” He didn’t give her another look as she was dragged off to the baths, whimpering.

Asta looked back to Rebecca. “Shall we?”

Trembling in fear but recognizing her position, she nodded and stood, following him as he left. Eventually they approached his room, and she followed him inside.

Asta turned and looked at her seriously. “You have not angered me, so I have no desire to harm you. I am going to fuck you today, and whenever I want, wherever I want, from now on. You are a slave. Property. You can either accept me and feel unimaginable pleasure, or reject me and suffer great pain. If you will accept me, undress lay on the bed.”

Rebecca looked to the king sized bed in the center of the room. It was adorned in gold and fine silks, and looked freshly made. It was most certainly the bed of a king. After a deep breath, she discarded the scraps of cloth considered clothing she wore, took the few shaky steps to the bed and laid down, looking back to him.

He undressed quickly as well, and walked to the foot of the bed as his cock hardened. Rebecca looked at the slab of meat between his legs and gulped. It was huge, and it was about to go in her.

“You’re lucky, you know,” He said as he looked at her. “None of the others have been fucked in my bed.” He turned and walked to open a closet, searching for something.

She didn’t feel lucky. She felt scared. She had had a crush on him, but if she had known this would happen because of it? She would have ran away the moment she saw his stupid grin. Now, the boy that had once captured her heart with his naive but caring personality had become a monster that was about to rape her. She watched him move things around as he gathered what he was looking for, and her eyes widened in fear as he turned back towards her.

In his arms he held a few ropes, a blindfold, and what looked to be a baton?

“W-what are you doing with those?” She asked, subconsciously sliding up the bed, away from him. She didn’t move far before her head bumped the headboard, stopping her.

“I’m just going to _enhance_ … the experience. You can choose to enjoy it, or not, it’s up to you.”

He moved at a deliberately agonizing pace, walking around the bed until he was right beside her. He wasted no time in tying the blindfold on her head and her vision went dark. Unlike some other blindfolds, this one’s material was thick, denying her the luxury of seeing even a silhouette moving in the light. But it was soft and comfortable on her face, and these days she had to count her blessings. She felt him tie her wrists above her head to the headboard, but then his presence disappeared. She became acutely aware of her state of undress as she stared into the dark cloth, squirming a little in anxiety. She whimpered involuntarily as she waited, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

And then he touched her.

He started not at her breasts or core as she had expected, but at her wrists. He wrapped his rough, calloused hands gently around them and slowly, slowly dragged them up her arms. She squirmed as his hands reached her armpits and traveled lower, until settling at her waist. After another moment, she felt his lips touch hers and gasped in surprise, in turn letting his tongue into her mouth.

She felt a mixture of emotions as his tongue explored her mouth, bombarded with fear, mild disgust and, despite trying to deny it, excitement. Idly, she began kissing back, moving her mouth in time with his, and even sighing a little.

She was actually disappointed when he broke it off, saying, “Getting into it, are we?”

“O-of course not,” She tried to protest. “You’re about to violate me. How could I be getting excited?”

“Whoa, I never said anything about getting excited. Although,” he paused, and she felt his hand slide down towards her core, ever-so-slightly brushing over it and eliciting a soft whimper before returning to her waist. “Maybe you are.”

She was only half surprised when she felt her own arousal on the fingers that had returned to her waist.

In silence, he ran his hands further down her sides, over her hips and down the outside of her legs, before sliding to the inside and back up, halting at her thighs.

After a moment’s delay, he forced her legs open, although not much force was involved in the act. She felt a shift on the bed before what she could only assume was his penis started sliding along her slit. She stifled her urge to moan, but she knew that the way her body froze as he rubbed on her clit betrayed what she felt. He chuckled before aligning himself with his goal.

Rebecca didn’t know why, but suddenly she had an uncontrollable urge to kick him away. So she did. Or, at least, tried. The kick she attempted to land thudded against him and did little more than jostle him out of position.

“Maybe I was too naive, thinking you would go down without a fight,” he sighed.

Then, without any warning, she felt him slap her right breast, hard. She cried out in pain, but received no sympathy as she felt another strike, this time on her left breast. She cried out again, but the strikes continued. They alternated back and forth, until her cries of pain became sobs, and tears streamed down her face. She knew that her breasts must have been red, if not purple, by the time the abuse stopped, feeling them ache with every sob.

“Now, are you going to be a good girl? Or will I have to hurt you more?”

“I’ll b-b-be g-good,” She choked out between sobs.

“Good.”

He realigned himself again, and started pressing forward, but stopped when he felt another kick.

“So be it.”

She didn’t know why she had done it. She didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want him to hurt her again. Right?

This time, a slap never came. Instead, she felt what must have been the baton crack down on her ribs, eliciting not a cry, but a _scream_ from her lungs. This time, the striking did not go on for long. Half a dozen at most, but still she screamed on every strike.

This time Asta didn’t say another word before lining himself up and impaling her in a single push.

She screamed in pain as she was split open by his massive cock, yet for some reason she wanted to prolong the feeling. He wasted no time in starting to thrust filling her completely on every push, and leaving her gapingly empty on every pull. Every push was pain, and every pull was relief. Despite this, she realized that her screams of pain had become cries of pleasure.

To Rebecca’s horror, she realized she liked that pain.

Her fears were confirmed as she began to grow used to his size and the pain began to fade. Every thrust hurt less and less, and every time her pleasure lessened.

After a few minutes, she felt only a dull ache as he fucked her, and, while his cock was hitting every point that should bring her pleasure, she felt very little. It felt good, sure, but it wasn’t the unforgettable feeling she now realized she wanted.

And so she started to beg.

“A-Asta, please,” she said.

“It’s _master_ now, slave,”He grunted between thrusts.

“Master, _please_ … hurt me!” She cried out, and Asta actually paused in surprise for a moment. Then he grinned.

“Rebecca the masochist. I wouldn’t have bet on this one.”

He pulled out and flipped her over on her stomach, arms still tied above her head. He pulled her waist up so her ass was perfectly aligned with his waist, and reached over it, pushing her head into the bed.

"I'm going to turn this fat ass of yours purple."

She moaned at the thought, and moments later at the pain of the baton striking her ass as it had her ribs. Each strike sent ripples through the supple flesh, only making Asta harder.

Impaling her once more, he started fucking her like a dog and cracking the baton down on her ass with every thrust.

This was the feeling she wanted.

"OH fUCK YEs MAstER! BRuise ME! BrEAck me! ABuse ME till I'M purPLE" She cried out, feeling pain wash over her and add to the incredible pleasure. After a while, she could no longer form coherent thoughts, so she merely screamed in painful pleasure at every strike. Later still, her voice became hoarse and eventually faded away, leaving her to scream silently, mind melted away.

Asta had been controlling himself, but he could wait no longer. The speed and force of his thrusting increased, as did the strikes.

Rebecca seemed to regain the ability to scream again as Asta slammed into her pussy one last time, burying ten inches of bitch-breaking cock into her.

"I'm cumming, slut!"

The declaration came as his dick began to pulse inside of her. Moments later, with pain already overwhelming her body, the incredibly addictive demonic cum that Asta produced exploded into her womb.

She had thought that Asta had given her the greatest pleasure she would ever know as he had fucked her for the last hour. She had cum so many times she had lost count. She had lost feeling in her legs. She had been ruined for anyone else.

But she had been so wrong.

As she felt the product of his orgasm flood into her, she saw fireworks. Her breath caught in her throat. Her body convulsed uncontrollably, back arching more than it already had. If Asta hadn't been gripping her firmly, she would have collapsed in orgasmic spasms. The only thought left in her mind was that only God could produce the feeling her master had given her. Everything else was overwhelmed by feeling. It was so overwhelming, in fact, that she could quickly feel consciousness escaping her. Her last thought, before literally cumming herself unconscious.

Once Asta's orgasm had tapered off, he pulled out, stood up, and admired his handiwork. On the bed was no longer the Rebecca he had once known, but a black and blue bruised slut for pain. She was collapsed face down, ass colored a deep purple. Her ribs were bruised and most likely one or two had broken, and it was unlikely she would be able to sit or even walk any time soon. The excessive quantities of cum he had dumped into said slut were pouring out of her onto the bedsheets, but he wasn't worried about the mess.

As a finishing touch to the mess he made of her, he pulled her head up by her now messy red hair and cleaned his cock off with her mouth, leaving any cum that had been left on it in her. He then used her hair to dry her saliva off of himself, and called for his second slave to be sent in, along with a special product he had had his scientists working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought about this. I tried something a little different and didn't exactly love what it turned out to be, but I didn't think it was bad either.
> 
> Next chapter will be sister lily, probably gonna try to make it darker than any of the chapters so far.


	5. God is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets... you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets pretty fucked up so don't read this one if your not ok with that.

The good sister shook as the demonic attendant scrubbed the dirt and grime off of her. What had happened to her sweet Asta? Where had his smile gone? His laugh? Time seemed to crawl by as the attendant worked its way down from her hair to her feet, agonizingly slowly. By the time she was told to rise, she was cleaner than she had ever been, not a speck of dust on her curvy body.

She dried herself with the towel provided before dressing, although what she was given hardly covered anything in the first place. It was nothing more than a cow-print micro bikini, covering so little she would almost rather wear nothing at all. She thanked God that the attendant had not been very touchy, and cleaned her like a machine indulging in nothing. She feared Asta would not behave similarly.

The walk to his room seemed to take hours, though she knew it was mere minutes. Finally, the attendant stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Come in, Lily."

She heard Asta's voice come from behind the door. With a deep, shaky breath, she opened the door and entered.

\---

"Come in, Lily," Asta said as he heard the knock at the door. He had summoned demonic shadows to cover his pelvic area, but otherwise he was naked. He had left Rebecca on the bed as she was, bruised, beaten, and leaking cum. He had done this for two reasons; One, he simply enjoyed the sight. Two-

"What have you done to that poor girl!?" Lily gasped in alarm as she entered and saw the state Rebecca was in. She rushed toward the bed, preparing to cast some weak healing on her, powers greatly limited without her grimoire.

"What do you think you're doing, Lily?" Asta asked and she froze.

"I was going to heal her," she replied cautiously. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything she didn't enjoy thoroughly. I doubt I'll be able to say the same about you though, unless you're a much bigger slut than I realized. You wear that well," he nodded to the skimpy cow-print clinging to her body.

Lily's face flushed red. "Why did you make me wear this embarrassing outfit?" She asked, clearly flustered.

"Because from now on, you are not a person. You are a cow. I will treat you like a cow, and I will fuck you like one. I'm going to enjoy my revenge."

"What? What did I do that deserves revenge? I've only ever supported you!"

"You rejected me, over and over. Do you know how much that hurt? How my heart froze at every no? I played it off smooth, though, didn't I? 'I'll become the wizard king and then you'll have to marry me!'" He scoffed. "Did you really buy that bullshit?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but I took an oath, Asta. An oath to God that I cannot break for as long as I live," she had genuine hurt in her eyes, pained to hear she had caused him to suffer.

Asta grinned his devilish grin. "Well there's good news! I learned something when my Demon and I became one." Asta closed the distance between them in an instant and she flinched, but not before he could grab the back of her head and bring his lips right up against her ear. When he spoke again, it was a whisper. "Your God is dead. He died the day the Demons won. The day _I_ won."

Lily's eyes widened. "You're wrong. I have faith in H-"

"Your faith is misplaced, ' _sister,_ '" he used her title mockingly, the work dripping with condescension. "The only god in this castle is me. You can worship me, or you can live hell on earth, never to escape. Those are your choices." He released her and stepped back. "Regardless of what you choose, you will obey me. Now, on your knees, bitch."

Lily's face contorted in indignation. "I am a woman of the cloth! I will not participate in sexual acts with you! And I am not a bi-"

" **I said, kneel**."

Suddenly, she knelt. She had not told her body to do so, and yet it did.

"Surprised? Demons have many powers, and absolute control of the _weak_ is one of them. But you are right, you aren't a bitch. You're lower than that. You are a cow." Asta allowed the shadows covering him to dissipate, revealing his 10-inch-long cock at attention. He stepped forward until it rested against her face gently. " **Now suck, cow**."

\---

" **Now suck, cow**."

The words were dreadful and absolute. Her body responded despite her mental protests, and her mouth opened to welcome the invading sex organ. The musk it gave off was overwhelming, and it only got worse as it entered her mouth.

"That's a good cow," she heard Asta say with a pleased sigh as she began working her way down his cock head. Even if it hadn't been so inhumanely long it wouldn't have mattered, the sheer girth of the thing impeding her progress. His length was as thick as her wrist, and just the head filled her entire mouth. She made panicked whines of fear as her body forced her to take even more in, past the head and starting on the shaft.

She began swirling her tongue around his cock as she went, sucking a little as he groaned in pleasure. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she broke her oath against her own wishes. She mentally pleaded with God as her mouth was defiled, but was met with silence. Despair began to set in as she got half of his turgid length in her mouth and started struggling to breath. With no more room in her mouth, the cock started entering her throat, triggering her gag reflex.

"That feels divine, cow," Asta chuckled at his pun while he groaned at the constricting throat on his dick. He knew he was leaking precum like a faucet by now, but he had taken measures to rob his cow of any relief an addiction would have given her.

Lily, for her part, tasted her captor's pre spread through her mouth, a salty tang that she found entirely disgusting. She choked as his cock finally hilted itself in her throat, her nose touching his pelvis. She could feel her throat bulging from the monster cock inside it, taking up any space air would have needed for her to breath. Her vision started getting spotty as she finally started to pull back, his cock sliding out the same way it came in.

Her airway opened once more, but her body wouldn't let her spit out the cock she was sucking, so she was forced to breath rapidly through her nose. Once more she wrapped her tongue around the head, it being the only part remaining in her mouth. With another groan from Asta, she felt his hands rest on her head. Her eyes went up to meet his, fearing he would start thrusting, but he just met her eyes with a cruel smile, before saying a single word.

" **Faster.** "

Like a soldier following orders, her body responded immediately. She once again pushed her head forward, sinking his cock into her throat to the base once more, this time much more easily. Then, eliciting another pleased groan from Asta, she pulled back again. By now, his cock was slick with a mixture of throat slime and precum, and the extra lubrication let her body quicken even more. She began bobbing her head up and down, and felt Asta's grip tighten in her hair.

At this point, her knees had begun to ache, the pressure of the cold stone floor building into a rather intense pain over time. Her tears began to flow anew as she heard his breathing quicken and felt his cock swell, if that was even possible.

"Are you ready for your first taste of cum, cow? You better get used to it." He laughed cruelly.

The Sister's eyes widened and began making panicked noises, even as her body drove on. "Mmph! mmfmm!" Her head shook back and forth quickly, but her head bobbed all the same.

"Enjoy, cow!"

That was all the warning she got before she felt his cock swell in her mouth and he thrust forward, holding her face against his pelvis. His cock pulsed over and over, firing rope after rope of hot cum down her esophagus, denying her air. Her lungs burned and she saw spots as his orgasm continued, and on top of it all, she felt utterly defiled. Just as she thought she would lose consciousness, his orgasm finally began to taper off, and he pulled out of her throat, spurting the last few ropes on her face.

The second his cock left her mouth, she began coughing violently, strings of cum coming up, mixing with saliva. The last few ropes on her face were the last kick in the gut she could take, and she began to cry. Her face was a mess of spittle and cum, her knees hurt terribly, and she had been defiled, oath broken and spirit crushed. Her crying turned to sobbing, and sobbing to wailing as despair set in.

Asta, for his part, looked at his cow and admired his handiwork. The first step in breaking her was well on its way, but the night was still young.

\---

Asta, as he admired his work, heard a knock on the door once more and grinned, knowing what had just arrived.

He opened the door and took what the attendant handed him: A syringe filled with a purple fluid, developed specifically for his cow.

"Cow, I have something for you."

His cow looked up in fear and almost screamed in fear as she saw him approaching with the syringe in his hand. "W-what is that?!" She asked frantically.

"Just a little enhancement I had made _just_ for you." With a dark smile, he closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and stuck the needle in her neck, emptying the entire syringe in an instant.

At first, nothing happened. Moments went by, and then she screamed in pain. Her entire body was in agony, and she collapsed on the floor.

The first thing that changed was her already DDD sized tits. The expanded rapidly to at least FF, before stopping and, to her despair, began leaking milk. Next, her ass widened and grew as well, before finally a cow tail sprouted from her tail bone and two stubby cow horns grew on top of her head. The pain stopped as quickly as it had begun, but the change was substantial, and she somehow knew it was permanent.

To make matters worse, she could feel pussy moistening, the serum apparently acting as an aphrodisiac as well.

"I told you you were a cow, didn't I?" Asta asked rhetorically as he gave one breast a squeeze and a burst of milk came leaking out.

She whined in fear as he pushed her down on her back and mounted her, sandwiching his cock between her now massive literal milkers. "How about a titfuck before I knock you up, huh?"

She shook her head frantically in fear. "No, please, I don't want to get pregnant! I can't!" She began sobbing once more.

"Oh don,'t worry," Asta said as he wrapped a hand around her throat. " _Silence..._ I took care of that flimsy infertility enchantment you had cast on you. You very much _can_ get pregnant now."

How had he known about that? It didn't matter now. She just continued to sob as he began thrusting into the valley between her breasts, pressing them together. Milk sprayed from her swollen nipples with every thrust he made.

He didn't bother maintaining his endurance while fucking her tits, so he came rather quickly. This part was more for her humiliation than his pleasure... although her humiliation gave him great pleasure itself.

When his cock began throbbing as it shot rope after rope into her cleavage, on her face, and even covering her hair, all she could offer through her sobbing was a weak "No, stop..." before going still in defeat. She continued to sob, but she had given in to despair. She wasn't Sister Lily anymore. She was her Master's Cow. She was living through hell on earth, just as he had predicted.

And she knew the worst was yet to come.

\---

Rebecca was called back to consciousness by the sound of dejected sobbing. How she had slept through the wailing and screaming that had been going on up until now, no one would ever know.

Her body was in agony, yet she felt only bliss. She could still feel her Master's cum inside her, flowing out of her onto the bed. She could taste his cum in her mouth; he must have used it to clean himself off after fucking her. The thought gave her a warm feeling and only refreshed her lust.

She lacked the strength to move or even speak, and she could only watch as her master titfucked the girl she had been captured with on the stone floor, milk leaking from her tits. They were so much bigger than she remembered...

But that wasn't important.

What was important was that her Master was fucking another woman when she had three perfectly good holes for him to abuse! If only she could move she would beat the shit out of the fucking cow on the floor and take Master's cock like the good slut she was. Unfortunately for her, her bout of consciousness was only temporary, and she was asleep again before she could even notice herself drifting off.

\---

Once Asta had finished defiling his cow once more, he stood up and looked down at her with satisfaction. Leaning down, he slapped one fat tit, hard, and she screamed in pain.

"So, cow, are you ready to be bred?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty happy with how dark that turned out, and next chapter will likely be more brutal. I'll try to have it out in the next few days, but no promises.
> 
> Remember! Leaving comments is the best way to motivate me so let me know what you think!


	6. Breeding Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily the cow doesn't get to rest yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little surprise in this one. Enjoy.

"So, Cow, are you ready to be bred?" Asta's cruel smile struck fear into Lily's soul even now, defeated and hopeless as she was.

She was unable to move as he threw one of her legs over each of his shoulders and lined himself up for a mating press. She whimpered, knowing that this was it. She was about to lose her chastity, something she had held dearer than almost anything else. Tears of pure despair welled up and started flowing freely down her face once more as he pushed forward.

She screamed, feeling incredible pain as his inhumanly thick cock stretched open her tight, untouched pussy. Not so much as a finger had ever entered her, and now Asta's bitch breaker was ripping her in half. Despite the suffocating tightness, her arousal from the serum made sliding Asta's cock inside a trivial matter, and before long he had hilted himself inside her, ramming her cervix and eliciting another scream of agony.

"What's wrong, cow? You're acting like this is your first cock!" He mocked her mercilessly. "Oh, wait, of course it is!" He laughed and started slowly thrusting, but picked up his pace rapidly. Before long, he was pistoning in and out of her faster than she could follow, screams lagging behind the rapid thrusting.

The worst part was, amongst the myriad of agonies she was experiencing, Lily was starting to feel the seeds of pleasure. Her screams continued, tears flooding down her face at an ever increasing pace, and spittle flying everywhere.

"P-p-please stop t-this A-Asta!" She pleaded with him, but was met only with a hard slap to the face.

"Cows don't speak you fucking slut," he said as he stared straight into her eyes and she could tell he was serious. If she spoke out of turn again, she doubted she would get off with just a slap.

His thrusting continued, and her back started hurting as it scraped painfully on the stone floor repeatedly. Her tits bounced constantly, big enough now that they were hitting her in the face every time they rose up, and slapped against her thighs -- bent past ninety degrees up against Asta's chest -- every time they fell back down.

"I'm so glad I made sure to have that serum make your tits bigger, and the aphrodisiac was a good choice too. As much as I would have loved to see you hurt even more, its not exactly pleasant for me to fuck a dry pussy either." Asta made a point to slap her tits repeatedly after this, only adding to the onslaught of stimuli she had to deal with. Milk leaked from her nipples constantly, spraying out a little faster with every slap.

The seed of pleasure had grown by now, and her pained screams were morphing into moans. Despite her best efforts, she emitted countless cute little whimpers and moans, only making Asta fuck her harder.

"Oh, you're really enjoying this now, aren't you, cow?" She managed to stop herself from speaking, but shook her head rapidly at the question, but he only laughed. "You can pretend all you want, but your body won't lie to me. Now make more of those cute little moans for me."

Asta redoubled his efforts and thrust even harder into her, making her flesh ripple with every _clap_ the connection of their hips made. Asta leaned down and took one of his cow's nipples into his mouth, starting to suck milk out of the swollen teat. At the first suck, his cow _moaned._ She moaned so loudly that Rebecca stirred from her slumber once more for a few moments before drifting off again. Every suck forced another moan out of her, and every moan pushed her closer to what she could only assume was her building orgasm.

"You're going to cum soon, aren't you cow?" Asta spoke between sucks. "That's good, I'll cum too and knock you right up. But listen, cow. From now on, whenever you cum you are going to moo at the top of your lungs. If you do not, I will cause so much agony you will think these past hours to be heaven. Understand?"

Lily nodded through the moans. She hated the degradation, but feared the pain so much more.

Her moans grew louder and louder until, finally, the tension in her body broke and she came.

" _MOOOOOOOOO!_ " Her screaming moan ripped from her lungs as her whole body convulsed under her master. Moments after her pussy started clenching, she felt her Master's cock start twitching inside of her as he began shooting his load deep into her womb. This was it. She had been raped, cum, and now that he had broken her infertility enchantment, probably been knocked up.

Cum flooded into her, filling her womb to capacity until it expanded, leaving her looking as if she was 6 months pregnant. She realized in that moment that her Master was right. She was no longer human. All she was now was Master's Cow.

She whimpered as her Master pulled his cock out, finishing his orgasm all over her. With some relief, she realized she had endured it. She would be pregnant, no doubt, but for now she could rest until he violated her again.

But before she could relax, her Master rolled her onto her hands and knees.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?"

Master's Cow began sobbing anew as she felt his cock prod her asshole, and she began panicking. She didn't have long to do so, though, because thanks to the lubrication provided by her arousal drenching his cock, it slid in with little issue.

That didn't stop the pain though. If she thought him fucking her pussy hurt, she was sorely mistaken. That wasn't pain, that was a pinch. This was pain. This was agony. She screamed her throat raw as her Master started plowing her up the ass, thrusting away just as he had before.

Asta, for his part, was thoroughly enjoying the tightness of her ass as he watched it ripple with every thrust. Her back was red and raw from the stone floor, and milk dripped onto the stone below her constantly as her tits swayed beneath her.

Despite the pain, she could once again feel that pleasure. Once again her screams became moans as her orgasm built, and once again her Master didn't miss a single thing.

"Is my slutty little breeding cow going to cum from her ass getting fucked? Is she such a slut that she'll come from anything now, as long as she has a cock in her?"

Master's Cow could do nothing but moan as he fucked her ass, and she felt herself about to burst. Before she could, however, he leaned down and squeezed a massive breast in each hand and whispered in her ear:

"This load is going to be full of magic, too. Are you ready to break?"

Master's Cow didn't have time to feel fear, mooing once more as she came. Her Master's orgasm followed shortly after her own, and her orgasm intensified. If she had seen fireworks at first, now she was seeing nuclear bombs. Her moo became an uncontrollable scream as her body spasmed, a sense of euphoria so powerful that her mind went blank washed over her. She could feel it in from her toes to her scalp, as if every single cell in her body was cumming at once.

Her Master's orgasm wasn't stopping, even as her first faded. As thought returned to her brain, the only word in her mind was _more._ Master's Cow needed more of that wonderful cum. She hated that she needed it, but she did. Luckily for her, the faucet of cum blasting into her asshole didn't stop, and she was thrown into a second powerful orgasm. This repeated so many times she lost count, and she had no idea how much time had past.

And her Master was still cumming.

Before long, she could feel that her ass could hold no more. Her intestines had been filled to the brim and, unlike her womb, had no room to stretch. Her Master's fat cock plugged her ass so tightly, however, that no cum could escape the way it came in. As a result, it went the only place it could go: her stomach. Flooding in from her intestines, her Master's cum quickly filled that space as well until it came rushing up her esophagus, forcing her to vomit a constant stream of cum.

Being so full of her Master's magic-laced cum threw her into her final orgasm even as she vomited. It was the most intense one yet, shattering her reality as she suffered a sensory overload. She simply _felt_ so much she couldn't take it. She could no longer take in air, any entrance to her lungs blocked by thick, virile cum, and her vision was becoming spotty. Her Master finally pulled out, and finished cumming on her back as his cum exploded from her gaping asshole.

Master's Cow quickly lost strength in her limbs and collapsed, cum still flowing from her ass but no longer from her mouth, and tried to catch her breath. She was left laying in a thick puddle of her Master's cum, and an overwhelming need washed over her once more as she began to lick it off the stone floor.

Rebecca had finally awakened again, this time with the strength to move. She bolted to the puddle and started licking it up as well, while Asta watched his pain slut and breeding cow with pride. He had, without question, bred both of them. He put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder and whispered a few demonic phrases.

"Rebecca, look down."

She stopped licking up cum long enough to follow her Master's orders and, to her surprise, stared straight at a new, massive cock sprouting right from where her clit had been moments before.

"You can do whatever you want with the breeding cow, just no crippling or killing. I've also given you a fraction of my strength. You can conjure or disperse that cock at will, and when you cum it will shoot out my own cum." Asta leaned in to whisper, "It won't be laced with nearly enough magic for the cow to cum though, so you can torture her all you want."

Rebecca smiled deviously before kicking the breeding cow out of the puddle of cum and into the stone wall, eliciting a scream of pain from her. "You hear that, cow? Whenever Master isn't around, I get to do whatever I want to you."

Master's Cow just tried to lick off whatever cum was still clinging to her own body as Rebecca finished off the puddle. Master left a few moments later, leaving the two of them alone.

"Now, I wonder what that gaping pussy of yours feels like."

Rebecca fucked Master's Cow through the night, cumming countless times.

No matter how much of Master's cum she got from Rebecca, Master's Cow didn't cum a single time. Every ejaculation she just felt her need grow, until she was in absolute misery. Eventually, Rebecca dispersed her cock and fell asleep once more, leaving Master's Cow to masturbate furiously in an attempt to relieve her need. She continued until she passed out from exhaustion, not once cumming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This is probably all you'll get of these two for now, next chapter I believe I will return to Noelle and Mimosa, but I may change my mind.


End file.
